In Another World
by Keegan Paige
Summary: Elizabeth Weir’s POV…from an alternate reality. What happens when she collides with the Atlantis we know? Sparky! Chapter 4 up now! Dare to dream...
1. Ordinary Life

Title: In Another World

Author: Keegan Paige

Summary: Elizabeth Weir's POV…from an alternate reality. What happens when she collides with the Atlantis we know?

Pairing: Sparky

Spoilers: None yet, maybe some in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…just my ideas.

A/N: I hope this doesn't get confusing, please tell me if it does. Keep in mind that I am Elizabeth from an alternate reality.

Chapter 1: "Ordinary Life"

It was an average day, a routine day. John went on a mission this morning with his team plus some marines in tow and still managed to find himself returning three hours late. Typical, though I still felt a pang in my stomach when I hadn't received a word from them. The minute I saw him emerge from the shimmering event horizon all my worries vanished; they were unharmed, he was fine. It made me smile.

I walked up to the group, one hand covering my previously tense abdomen. It turned out to be another bad habit that signified to everyone how I felt. Although, I guess I didn't really need to do that at all, everyone knew how much I worried when something didn't go right.

"Not everything went according to plan?" I presumed while allowing my hand to drop.

"Not exactly, but it turned out okay." John said with confidence. "Look, not even a scratch!" He threw his arms forward, flipping them over excitedly.

"I'm glad to see that. Debriefing in an hour, alright." It wasn't really a question, but I still got similar nods all around.

I watched as they made their way to the infirmary, no doubt, to have their post mission checks from Carson. They were late, I should have been more aggressive and questioned them on the spot but then again, I wasn't a Air Force general leading a military expedition. All that mattered was that they were home, safe and sound….for the moment, at least. And that was enough to make me happy.

The debriefing went well, it almost always does. It turned out that the welcoming ceremony lasted longer than expected. It also ran without interruption. They all left grinning; it was obvious they hadn't told me something. Not to worry, I could always talk John into telling me.

"Care to share what made everyone so happy?" I asked. He was standing behind the chair across from me.

"I was told by one of the prophets that I would 'marry a strong woman and have a remarkable son'." John said, grinning.

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow, another habit.

"Uh huh. So, Elizabeth, is there something you want to tell me?" He crossed the room to stand in front of me, hands on his hips.

"Sorry to disappoint you John but it looks like your prophet only got it half right." It was true, I wasn't pregnant. The marriage wasn't exactly right, but I let it slide.

John and I kept our relationship quiet, only revealing that we weren't just friends. I had been questioned by the government about my disposition on military relationships within Atlantis a few months back. I told them what they wanted to hear, that it wasn't allowed, it was the truth. They were less than thrilled when they found out about us, understandably, but it wasn't against any regulations. I was a civilian, therefore no fraternization.

"Well, we're just gonna have to work on that." His seductive voice pulled me from my thoughts. A simple kiss was placed on my lips gracefully before he turned to leave.

"John," I called. "Wait for me." I decided to take the rest of the night off.

a/n: Just what I needed, another story idea! lol. I really like this story, I hope it works out. And I hope you like it too! Umm, please don't make me beg for reviews.


	2. The End of Ordinary

_**In Another World  
**__**Chapter 2: The End of Ordinary**_

The next few weeks were found surprisingly peaceful, though slightly uneventful. Not that I didn't mind the change, but I unfortunately knew that this wouldn't last; it was inevitable. And sadly that day came without warning. The day the Wraith came to Atlantis.

They had learned many things over the years and with each passing day they grew stronger. They learned how to cloak the hives, making their entrance into our very city undetectable. Caught off guard, we started evacuating the civilians that couldn't stay to fight. Anyone else would stay till the end, no matter what it came to.

A large group of military personnel had joined together in the control room while another group stood guard in front of the gate, defending the people escaping to safety. We got everyone we could out, just as wraith emerged from a corridor; stunner blasts hit everywhere. Sparks flew from the gate's dialing console making the event horizon flicker. It would shut down soon; it was obvious the end was near.

"Elizabeth, you have to go now!" A stranger might have thought he was angry, but I saw in his eyes what he felt. He was scared. And so was I.

John and I made our way to the gate, surrounded by fire and explosions. It was a scene of utter chaos. In an instant John pushed me down, protecting me from a nearby stunner blast.

"Now," He yelled again.

"No, John. I'm staying." I was stunned at the courage I found. He looked away, hurt.

"I promise you I will make it. I promise I'll come for you."

We stood again, as he and the other men fired on the visible Wraith.

"Don't. We're going together, when this is all over." I didn't know why I was so optimistic when death was staring us straight in the face.

More blasts came and we ducked again. As we were shielded, he spared a second to place a shaking hand on my face.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Agony filled his voice and it pained me to see him that way. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, my words would've been shaky and unsteady. I knew he understood.

Another blast headed our way and John did the only thing he could. Instantly I was pushed through the flickering event horizon. The last thing I saw was his terrible collapse.

Seconds later I found myself landing hard on a solid surface, my eyes shut tightly. I refused to open them; I refused to believe what I had just witnessed. It was impossible. But the painful visions in my head tormented me and I broke. Uncontrollable tears flowed freely down my face. I cried for everything and everyone and for one thought in particular. I felt my life end the moment I fell through the gate, though I knew now it would go on, but my heart never would; I left it in a once again lost city with a man who was irreplaceable and unforgettable.

_**a/n: So, what do you think?Anyone care to share? Cause thatwould be great!**_


	3. Reality Check

**_In Another World  
Chapter 3: Reality Check_**

The next thing I remember was waking up in an infirmary bed. I must have passed out from the stress; I could still feel the tension and sorrow built up inside. I tried opening my eyes, but it was so bright above me. A strange feeling came over me without warning. This place was familiar. I blocked that thought immediately; I was just trying to make excuses. I could've kicked myself. Of course it felt familiar, infirmaries were usually the same: uncomfortable beds, bright lights, and doctors.

Finally able to adjust to the light I opened my eyes, only to find that my previous thought had been correct. And it scared me. This place didn't just feel like my home, it was home. I was in Atlantis. My mind boggled with ideas, it was almost too hard to keep up with all the questions. I tried not to panic, but I couldn't stop myself form crying again. This couldn't be home; our home was destroyed by the Wraith. I went through the gate, no, I was pushed through the gate. John saved my life, risking his own, without a second thought. I saw him….I saw….still I couldn't admit what happened.

Then someone took me by surprise. A recognizable man stood above me, questionable look on his face. He carefully wiped the last tears from my eyes.

"C-Carson?" I questioned weakly.

"Aye, lass, try to relax." He said tentatively.

"How long was I out?" I tried to sound normal.

"About five hours. It appears you were in a heavy state of post traumatic stress. You had no injuries."

"So I'm alright?"

"It appears so. But there is one problem."

"Yes?" Should've figured something was wrong. Nothing was ever perfect…except for John and I. We were perfect together. How we managed that, I don't think I'll ever know, but I guess now it didn't matter. Instinctively I pressed my hand to my stomach.

"This isn't your reality." My mind spun.

He's got to be kidding. Then again, it's not unbelievable. I'd read many reports from the SGC about alternate realities and universes. They had even met. Now it was happening to me. Somehow the gate must have malfunctioned; it had to have been from all the stunner blasts. I dropped my head and let out a long breath. This was Atlantis, home, but in a different reality.

"Do you need some time to think?"

"No, actually I'm okay. You can call me by my name, I'm sure you do in this reality."

"That might get a little confusing." A woman's voice came from the doorway. Instantly I knew, it was me, well, the me from this world. She walked towards me, excitement in her eyes. I would've matched her expression if my arrival here had been under different circumstances.

"Elizabeth Weir, I presume." She said with a smile.

"According to my birth certificate, yes. I suppose yours is identical, though."

"Probably is. So this is what's it's like to have a twin. Always wondered…"

"Yeah, me too." At least I was able to laugh about something.

"I'm gonna leave you two, but you will need to rest soon." Carson said, ready to leave. I could tell he was easing up, but it was going to take some time. It must've been hard seeing me like that. I could only hope that I didn't scare too many people with my uncharacteristic break down.

"I know," and "Thank you," came out of both of us. I was going to say the latter but she beat me to it. I'd have to get used to that.

We probably would've continued talking if not for the recognizable figure that entered the room. Less than a second later he was there, right in front of me. Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. I froze, my eyes transfixed on the man I….no, I realized, it wasn't really him. This was her John Sheppard. He may have the same messy hair, charming look, and dare I imagine it, comforting touch, but it couldn't change the fact that he wasn't mine. Questions flooded my mind, again. Were they together in this reality? Did they even have feelings for each other? Then one came that shocked me. Could I love him…Oh my god; how could I even think that?

While I was staring, they had said a few words to each other. The easiness between them was clearly seen; they stood directly next to one another, practically holding hands. Then they turned their attention to me.

"Hi, uh…Elizabeth," That was the first thing he said to me.

"Colonel Sheppard," I couldn't bring myself to call him John, not yet, it would've been too much.

"Yeah, wow," He looked between the two of us. "How am I gonna tell you two apart?"

Finding my voice, I spoke up. "Well, I'm pretty sure there's one thing we don't have in common."

"What might that be?" She asked intrigued, raising a brow.

"I'm pregnant."

Their reaction was priceless; the news had definitely shocked them. They exchanged similar expressions: mouths open slightly, wide eyes; they couldn't look away from each other. It was like they were contemplating whether or not I was telling the truth. I didn't blame them, but the most shocking part was still to come.

Finally able to break from the trance, their eyes were now fixed on me.

"Pregnant?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes." I smiled while placing a hand on my still small stomach and glancing down.

"Well, uh, congratulations." Sheppard managed to say.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Was it planned?" Elizabeth asked curiously. I could tell she was interested. Seeing your twin from an alternate reality was weird enough. Finding out the other you is pregnant was crazy.

"Not exactly, but we'd talked." The moment I said 'we'd' it hit me hard. I knew I'd have to tell them what happened, face the facts. It would be hard, but I could handle it.

They were more curious now, understandably. They stole glances at each other, neither of them exactly wanting to ask, but waiting for me to bring up the name of the baby's father.

"I know what you're thinking. My child's father is John Sheppard."

For once they couldn't turn their heads to acknowledge each other. Utter avoidance. They separated from their close stance, mumbling 'uh huhs' and 'ohs'. Sheppard pushed his hand through his hair staring at the floor as if something fascinating was below him. Elizabeth on the other hand, bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow at me. Now that was weird. Before she had a chance to question me, Carson appeared again.

"Time for you to get some rest, lass," He nodded to Sheppard and Elizabeth who quietly exited nodding as well. He smiled then followed them out.

And I was left alone in silence. From where I was I couldn't hear the soothing sound of the waves against Atlantis, but I imagined I did. In my mind I lay peacefully in bed, John's arms wrapped protectively yet comforting around my waist.

"Goodnight John." I whispered to my empty surrounding.

And as I drifted off, I knew I heard his sweet voice in reply, 'Goodnight, Elizabeth.'

a/n: Sorry for the wait on this fic too! School time again….sucks. More importantly, I love your reviews, thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!


	4. Nightmares & Dreamscapes

In Another World  
Chapter 4: Nightmares & Dreamscapes

Unfortunately for me, my dreams weren't always cheerful. Tonight I was reminded of the best and worst time of my life. Most would think it was the storm, or the siege, but it wasn't. Those were just stepping stones. Miniscule events compared to what happen in our third year on Atlantis. What ended up putting me in this position was what I dreamt about tonight. But not just the past few days, the past few weeks, where this all started; when John and several others were taken by the Wraith.

I found myself sitting at my desk, not surprisingly. Closing my laptop, I looked up to see John bounding into my office with two cups of coffee and a smirk. Neither was uncommon. Lately we'd been spending the late night hours talking over coffee in my office. After the work chatter we'd head to the balcony to relax under the starry sky. Tonight, I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I already said no," I said grabbing the cup from his extended hand, "and I don't see coffee changing my mind."

"Lizbeth, I'm not trying to bribe you with coffee," He said coming around to sit on the edge of my desk, "I brought something better than that."

"Really?" I questioned skeptically, as I felt my eyebrow rise.

"Yep, but you don't get to see it until you agree to let me go on that mission."

"John," I cautioned, "you know I can't-"

"Elizabeth," He cut me off, though not forcefully, "we all know the risks, but isn't it worth it? Three fully charged ZPMs-"

"Are not worth your life," I stopped him, "It's a highly populated Wraith planet, you barely made it out on the recon mission. How do you expect to walk out of there with three ZPMs?"

"Well, I doubt we'd be walking." He attempted to joke, I didn't laugh. "Look, they're not being guarded. The wraith have no purpose for them, they're just there for the…food."

"I'm sorry. No." I said getting up. He gave me a smile, he understood. We dropped the topic and walked to the balcony.

A week later a chocolate bar appeared on my desk with a note from John, 'better than coffee!' it read. He went through the gate a few minutes later, smiling back at me. I didn't see him for three months.

The next images I saw were painful. I was reminded of the rescue mission. Standing impatiently in the control room, I waited for the marine teams' IDC. They should've been back an hour ago. I could believe that he'd talked me into this. I'd never bee able to forgive myself if…the chevrons lit up around the gate, pulling me from my thoughts. "Lower the shield," I said after a technician announced that it was them. Less than a minute later, they came running through carrying some of the wounded. I didn't see John.

Mere seconds later the wormhole disengaged, and I felt myself shatter. I couldn't stop the few tears from falling as the leading marine came up to me shaking his head sadly, "I'm sorry, Ma'am." I cover my face with my hands, unbelieving. I sent the best of the best and they couldn't bring him home. Was he even…could he survive? I left hurrying to the balcony where I knew I could always feel him, his presence, no matter what.

Eventually things returned to normal, well, as normal as it could be without him. I spent more time in my office, though, if that was even possible. Every time I tried to sleep I saw the image of John walking through the gate. And that damned untouchable chocolate bar on my desk.

Then, three months later, the gate activated. It was Lt. Colonel Sheppard's IDC. He walked through the gate like he was returning from a regular mission, except his normal smirk was missing; so was his gear, expectedly. His black shirt and jacket were gone as well. And his regulation pants had turned into shorts.

I was in shock. I tried to keep my composure as I descended the stairs that led to the gate floor. Less than a minute later I was standing directly in front of the man I thought I'd lost for certain this time. I felt the tears build up once again, and I didn't try to hide them. My lip quivered as I tried to think of something intelligent to say, but nothing came to mind. Our eyes locked, allowing everything around us to disappear. We were alone.

And as quick as it came, it the memory was shattered as I awoke. I felt a pang in my heart as his face faded away. I closed my eyes and softly sighed. _John, John, John…_

_a/n: Oh, it's been too long! I'm really sorry, but ever since school started I've only had time for homework. Grrrrr... Finally I caught a break and finished this. I got the title from Stephen King's miniseries on TNT, so that's how long I've had this chapter pretty much done. I didn't have an ending though, so I had to work on that.  
Anyway, here it is, finally! Hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry about the wait. Please forgive me. Also, reviews would be great! Thanks!_


End file.
